2012-11-10 Biolab Raid
New York Biotech has several facilities throughout the city. Like most companies these days, diversification is the watchword for stability, especially when it comes to biotech. Gear was aware of the explosion at another one of the facilities in town. She had pictures of some tiger eared woman that might be related. But she wasn't chasing the tigerwoman, nor interested in her particularly. She was interested in the research lab located on the edge of Harlem. The research wasn't deemed big money, the lab wasn't very prestigious as far as NYB's holdings went. Capcacin research. Enhanced pepper plants and extracts. Now that interested her. She'd had cameras on the place for at least a month. She probably should have done a bit more research, or put down some different monitors, because she never spotted the fact that other people were interested in this lab. She was about to hit the place from the roof when she heard the muffled explosion down at the door. A few bits of plastique, a bag of water to catch the sounds so that it was a quiet whoomp. Five men in masks with guns out down at the street. What the hell? It is the middle of the night, the street is quiet, the weather is good, warm and humid, with a lot of cloud cover and a nearly invisible moon. It is not too uncomon to bring people that have a possible contamination into a quarantaine station. Tigerstripe had been in quarantaine for about a week at the other facility, then she was relocated to a less secure but easier accessable lab - the one at Harlem. That was closer to her own Appartment anyway. She just would have to stay for some last tests tomorrow... and then the light went off in the whole building. They had blown up the main powerline apparently and it took seconds before the green emergency lights began to glow as the generators turned on. Security was mostly offline now, just the colling units, emergency lights and the airseals were back on line. Just to prevent contamination. With a click the door of the quarantaine cell sprung open to the surprise of Monique Coppersmyth... "what the hell..." Up overhead radio controlled airplane does a slow circle pattern. It is painted black and the motors are extra quiet, making it even harder to detect. A camera points down at the target building. A camera watches the front door, the side door, and the service entrance. It is this door that just had its security panel and lock disintegrated by some plastic explosive. GearBox is up on the roof of a nearby building. She had been planning on going in through the roof herself. The building that housed the labs was only a short hop away. She cursed to herself as not only the power went out, but the back door got taken out. This was going to play hell with her own plans. "I should ignore it. I should ignore it. Go home and...ah crap. The security guards." She might not care about stopping a robbery, but the guys at the back door had out guns as they went in. Robbing was one thing, shooting people was another. She hooked on a rappelling line and hopes off the side of the roof, zipping down to the street. She was several seconds behind the group of men that bypassed the elevator. They rushed the stairs, moving as a unit. They obviously knew where they were headed. Slowly Tigerstipe went to open the door in front of her, looking down the dimly lit hallway. The elevators were obviously out of order, but with a bit of good timing the shafts would be free except the most upper floor, where only a set of offices was located. Quarantaine was in the fifth floor, the other labs at 3, 4 and 6. And of course the stairway just next to the 2 elevator shafts. Slowly she heads towards it. What was in which floor again? ah, yes, in 6 was the high security one... well, higher... Tony Hei was 19 and wanted to be a police officer. He was in good shape and cared about his job at NYB. He cared about his job. He wasn't watching the Knicks on a monitor, he was making a quick circuit of the entrances after the power went out when he nearly collided with the five intruders. Tony was a quick draw. He practiced in front of a mirror. But he wasn't fast enough. His hand slapped the handle of his Glock and he jerked on it, but it was snapped in place. It wouldn't have made much difference anyway, because as Tony was jerking, the lead invader slammed the butt of his H&K MP5 into his temple. Tony went down. He didn't even see the second shot to his face that bounced his head on the floor. "That's number 1." said the man that dropped him. "Two more." All the other guys knew this of course. As they rushed up the stairs the lead guy counted the floors. "One. Two. Three." The guy at the back gives a time, "Thirty seconds." They did not stop at the fourth floor, they were headed for the sixth floor. Two floors above the labratory that interested Gear. Gear entered at a slower pace than the invaders. There was only one of her, and she didn't like the idea of getting shot. She flitted through the first floor and once she was sure that no one was down here except for Tony, who was out and bleeding, but not in danger of death, she headed for the stairs herself. She could hear them up above her, their gear rattling, their footsteps echoing in the concrete stairwell. Almost at the door she heard the cracking sound behind the stairs door, as the gardsman was send to the realm of sleep. Then came the ratteling of the gear just as she was opening the door. Dim green light was in both corridors, the Black Ops squad on the Stairs, she in the door of the Hallway. Likely surprise for both. Her relocation to the place was a surprise to most. The men are rushing up the stairs when they get an unexpected visitor. "Hostile!" says the man at the lead. He lunges forward and tries to do to Tiger what he did to Tony, driving the butt of his SMG into her face with all the force of his body behind it. Tigerstripe's reflexes are a bit above average, but more than ducking and ramming her knee up she does not manage. In her self defense class she did not learn to fight against a soldier, but hopefully they did not know what targets they teach in rape defence courses... The man probably does know where they teach self defense students to attack, but with his weapon out, in armor, he doesn't seem to be expecting that particular attack. He grunts as his family jewels are cracked and his SMB butt narrowly misses her head. His forward momentum carries him into her, but as she slips the gun she slips the fall, and he clatters to the floor. The guy behind him pops off a three round burst with his silenced weapon. Behind him, guy number three curses, "No guns unless we have to asshole! Hit the bitch!" A couple floors below Gear catches the sound of the cursing, and the distinctive whisper of a H&K. "Hey!" she calls out, trying to give whoever is up their a distraction. She yanks out one of her pistols, firing off a burst of her own. The rubber bullets spank the walls, bouncing around like mad. Unfortunatly Tigerstripe was almost tripped by the effect of her jewelcracker, luckyly that brought her out of the way of the bullets that hit the ceiling close to her. Growling lightly she kicks after the fallen guy's face, breaking his nose. That one is out... but the other two not. Jumping toward the other side of the door, she tried to get the situation a bit better for her. Triggerhappy gets a broken nose. The voice of reason steps up, dropping his gun to leave his hands free. The weapon's sling keeps it from falling to the floor. She tries to grab Tiger with both hands, and smash his helmet into her face. He certainly isn't playing fair. Number 4 and 5 turn, number five spraying the stairs. The bullets ricochet loudly. "We got someone coming up behind us!" Number 2 says, "Take care of it!!" THAT was not what she was expecting, but Tigerstrioe was almost half a head taller than him, so it hit her chin instead of the nose. that HURTS! Trying to get her hands free she pulled them to the middle and then downward. Normally that should break her hands free, allowing her to push the soldier back over his comrades... however she is not strong enough for the latter... GearBox pops off a few more rounds as she gets into position. None of them are intended to do anything but keep the shooters from taking too careful of aim. She's nearly on the landing, dropping to a knee. A burst follows, taking Number Five full in the chest. Five isn't down for good. The rubber bullets she fires don't do much more than hurt given his armor. She rushes forward as Tigerstripe and Number Two struggle. His grip is broken, and that has him falling onto her directly. Number Three curses and grabs at Two's tactical harness, "If you can't take her out, get the fuck out of the way." Two is distracted from taking Tiger out, and throws a backhand at his teammate. "Get off me you fuck!" Not good, not good: fighting not only one but two. But at least the light was very dim... and those did not wear night vision... Not able to push the number two away with her arms, Tigerstripe tries to use her feet in assistance, tilting her body to get him off and launche a high kick from the floor against the one who was trying to help him. Two misses three, but the backswing combined with Tigerstripe's tilting has him spilling off of her and onto One. Thee is cursing from that department as the two men shove at each other. Three gets a foot to the midsection. He staggers backwards, bringing his gun upto spray Tigerstripe with rounds. She probably would have just sprung a few leaks if not for the fact thatwhen Three stumbled back, it brought him into view of Gear, who promptly shot him. He doesn't go down. One round to the head and one to the arm didn't do enough to make him do anything more than grunt. His stray rounds splatter down the hall, and One takes one of them in the thigh. GearBox leaps up the stairs, bouncing this way and that, slamming her shoulder into Four. Tigerstripe growns a bit as one of them starts shooting, getting back on her feet and trying to pull the triggerhappy in front of her. like a shield. At least if the gun drops. That would bring it to two fully down... "What the fuck you want!?" Two(Triggerhappy) gets yanked to his feet and gets a chest full of bullets from Three. Tigerstripe's fast reflexes were faster than Three's shooting. Two is thrown against her, then Three is thrown against the wall by a right cross. He clatters to the floor, out cold. "I want the enhanced cap. I don't know what these Bozos want." says GearBox. That's three of them down. Five at least can do the math. When he gets to his feet he doesn't fight, he starts running down the stairs as fast as he can. Four runs as well, but he runs for the roof. Which is probably the wrong way to run to escape. But it is the direction they were headed to begin with. With a grown Tigerstripe gets tossed back onto the ground again, pushing the dead from her again. Luckily the magazine of the shooters gun is empty - and all the guns were silenced, so she has not a hearing problem now. Kicking the guns away from the downed one she eyes GearBox "Then better get out of here before the cops come. Because I am going to make that call." "Eh. I've already called them." Gear pulls out a knife and quickly cuts away the guns. "I can get what I want another time." As she deweaponizes the thugs she looks up at Tigerstripe, "Are you okay miss..." her eyes run over the woman's body then up to her face, "Kitty?" Tigerstripe shakes her head on the last statement "I am not Miss Kitty." she answers, pulling back into the shadows a bit. The emergency light is not too good. "and I am not that one who was spotted at Brooklyn bridge some days ago." she answers as she makes sure to keep it vague. "and I guess I am as ok as I can be." Guns are taken and put into her backpack. She checks for wallets but there are none to find. She gives a grunt at the lack of I.D. "Yeah. I hear ya. You sure you are okay mystery kitty? Are you on the run? Maybe you're the one who needs to get out of here. I've got my van waiting for me. I could carry another if you need a way out." "No, I am pretty much supposed to be here." Tigerstripe replies. "seems like a Black ops team... obvious they don't have an ID." she adds then, entering a room and getting a tape roller and beginning to apply it around the wrists of the shooter and the one she had kicked into the jewels and nose. Number Two is alive. His bulletproof vest stopped his co-villain's bullets, but he's still going to have some serious bruises when he comes too. Gear nods her head, "I've got a track on the guy who went downstairs. The other one has been caught by the guys upstairs." She then gives a salute, "Nice meeting you pussycat, but it looks like I'm going to have to get out of here now." She digs out a cellphone and tosses it onto one of the men, "Call me if you need help." That said, she races up the steps towards the roof. "let me guess, the only number?" Tigerstripe answers, picking up the cellphone and then tying the last one. "let him run... why we need to track him down? either he tells his employer what happened or he will dig himself up." "Nah. There's pizza, chinese take out, some other handy numbers on there too." She grins as she stops on the stairs, "My escape route is up. It's a lot easier to get away that direction. You sure you are okay? This is the contamination level right?" "nope, this is the leaving Quarantaine." she answers, pointing to the biohazard signs at the door "So better get home before you get something that is supposed to have been weathered out here." Gear nods her head and backs up the steps. She then plucks out a grenade, tossing it up the stairs. "I see. I'll be sure to wash my hands very thoroughly when I get home." There is an explosion of smoke from the floor above, then Gear waves and races up the stairs to freedom. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs